


She

by HeyoKameyo



Category: Own Character - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Love, cuteness, friends - Freeform, girlslove, kinda clishee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyoKameyo/pseuds/HeyoKameyo
Summary: When I saw her the first time, she was sitting alone in a corner, sobbing quietly. Students on their way to the next classroom walked past her, not noticing her or laughing quietly. But noone stopped, asked what happened. I've never seen someone like her... she looked so sad, so fragile, so vulnerable... so beautiful. Her long, dark brown hair fell down smoothly over her slim body, only slightly curled in the end. Some strands kept falling over her face, just to be occasionally removed by a small, shaking hand. The dark blue school uniform with the light grey skirt looked good at her, even tho it was still too big for her and made her look even thinner.I felt heartbroken. Whatever made this beautiful, small girl cry, I wanted to make it better. I wanted to see her smiling, hear her laughing... she sobbed again, which made her whole body shook, and I walked to her."Hey... what happened to you?" I asked, looking at her concerned. She looked up with her big, silver eyes clouded by tears, and she loked at me so fearfull as if she worried I'd beat her up or yell at her. So I smiled softly and asked "Can I help you somehow?"





	She

When I saw her the first time, she was sitting alone in a corner, sobbing quietly. Students on their way to the next classroom walked past her, not noticing her or laughing quietly. But noone stopped, asked what happened. I've never seen someone like her... she looked so sad, so fragile, so vulnerable... so beautiful. Her long, dark brown hair fell down smoothly over her slim body, only slightly curled in the end. Some strands kept falling over her face, just to be occasionally removed by a small, shaking hand. The dark blue school uniform with the light grey skirt looked good at her, even tho it was too big for her and made her look even thinner. Tears stained the top, sprinkling the navy cloth with nearly black little dots.

I felt heartbroken. Whatever made this beautiful, small girl cry, I wanted to make it better. I wanted to see her smiling, hear her laughing... she sobbed again, which made her whole body shook, and I slowly walked to her.

"Hey... what happened to you?" I asked, looking at her concerned. She looked up with big, silver eyes that were clouded by tears, and she looked at me so fearfully as if she worried I'd beat her up or yell at her. So I smiled softly and asked "Can I help you somehow?"

Slowly, she took a deep, shaky breath to calm down a bit.  
"I'm... fine..." she mumbled and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus." I snorted. "Come on, let's go somewhere else! You really need some distraction."  
I held my hand out towards her, smiling brightly again, and she looked at me as if she couldn't believe that I would be nice to her. Then, after another moment of hesitation, her small, fragile little hand carefully took mine and she stood up.

"Ey you, what are you doing with that bitch?" someone suddenly said behind me and I turned around, her hand still in mine. Some guys stood there, looking at her disgusted and her small fingers clenched my hand, a terrified look in her eyes. They looked like the typical bullies - there were two big, muscular guys who looked pretty intimidating, the one who obviously was the leader and who also was the one who spoke, and three other guys, laughing loudly - the guys who wanted to be 'cool' as well and who did everything to be that. Slimebags.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see no bitch here. How about you look somewhere else and go out of my way? Thank you!" I smiled brightly at them, even tho I killed them with my eyes, and pulled the frightened girl with me before they even had a chance to react. A few seconds later, we already were outside in the fresh autumn air heading towards the school gate.

It was a cloudy day, the wind blowing leafes over the school yard, and we hurried to get away, in no special direction, just away from these people.

"Thank you...." she eventually mumbled after a while, and I looked at her.  
"No need to thank me, they are jerks!"  
She shook her head. "They're always like that... like everyone..." she whispered, barely audible and I had to bow down to understand her.

"Well, I'm not like them. I don't really know you yet, after all I saw you the first time only about half an hour ago, but you don't seem like a bad person or like you deserve being treated like that."  
She looked at me unbelievable.

"You... don't hate me...?" she whispered, her voice nearly breaking. I shook my head. "Nope, I don't hate you at all! You seem like a nice person, so if you want, we... uhm..."  
I bit my lip nervously, why did I have to make it sound so awkward?

"W-We can what?" she asked nervously, holding my hand tighter, her eyes looking at any sign of danger. Her body also tensed up a bit, I knew she was ready to run away.  
"If you want, we can be... friends" I said shyly, looking at her.

Her eyes widened, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her body relaxed as well, she only clenched my hand so much that it nearly hurted, but I held hers tighter too. "Thank you..." she sobbed, and I looked at her shocked.

"H-Hey, don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry...!" I stuttered nervously, but she shook her head.  
"It's okay..." she whispered, her fingers holding my hand tighter. "Thank you... I'd r-really like to become your friend!" she replied politely, tears still dripping down on her already stained uniform.

I couldn't hold back anymore. That was too much.  
I just wrapped my arms around her, and the next second she started to cry, her whole body shaking violently but I just held her, softly caressing her back and mumbling reassuring words until after a while the crying dissolved into sobbing, and eventually it stopped completely.

I still held her tightly, protectively against me, until her breath calmed down too and she stepped back a bit, her face still wet amd reddened from all the tears she cried. But she looked better, and I smiled at her softly.

"Are you a bit better now...?" I murmured, and she nodded slightly. "Yeah... thanks to you" she mumbled, smiling shyly at me and I softly stroked back a strand of her hair that was been fallen over her face.

"No problem, I'm glad that I could help you!" I smiled back, when suddenly something big and wet landed on my head. I looked up startled, and then suddenly it started to rain heavily. 

"W-Wah! I don't have my jacket with me!" she squeaked, looking around for any cover while we both tried to cover ourself with our schoolbags. 

"I think we should head home!" I shouted back, the rain was pouring down intensely now and I barely heard what she said through that noise.

"Goodbye!" she tried to said, I only knew it because I saw her lips moving. All I could hear was rain. So I yelled back "Goodbye", and then she ran off, towards her home. Her small figure disappeared fastly into the grey of the rain, and soon I was alone in the storm.

I started to run as well to catch my bus, but when I arrived at the bus stop I saw that I missed it for two minutes, so I had to wait another hour for the next one. Great. I loved my house and all, but the way from school to it was way too long... I drove over an hour! 

Sighing, I sat on the bench, closed my eyes and just listened to the constant noise rain, while my thoughts were with a small girl, a small girl that I saw smiling, a small girl, whose name I didn't even knew... but she was my friend now. Who would've known that on my first day in school I'd already make a friend? And then such a cute girl... I really wanted to know more about her. Maybe I could also help her?


End file.
